


Choices

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Remus known that Severus had lost as much as he the night of Sirius' betrayal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) created by the awesome and amazing tqpannie.

The potion's putrid stench filled the air. Neither man acknowledged it. Staring into each other's eyes, a long wooden table between them, the two men waited for the other to cede.

"We could spend the entire night like this, Severus," Remus exhaled. "I will drink it once I have completed marking essays."

"Were you more organized," Snape replied sitting back in his chair, legs and arms crossed, "your essays would have been completed hours ago and tending to your... affliction..."

"My affliction," Remus smiled leaning back in his chair. "Had your pet not chosen to chew on my back as a child..."

"Fenrir is hardly a pet," Snape replied waving his wand to slide the frothing mug toward Remus. "I grow tired of your procrastination. Drink so I can return to my own work."

"But then I would be left without such pleasurable company," Remus said, lifting the mug to his lips, amber eyes fixed on obsidian.

"Has Black been unavoidably detained?" the Potions Master replied, a thin brow arched in anticipation.

"Low, Severus," Remus answered before drinking the damnable potion. "Now, leave."

Rising slowly, Severus kept his gaze on the lycan. "Should he breach the castle, I will alert the Headmaster of your... relationship with the mutt."

"We all lost much that night, Severus," Remus said, standing beside the table. "Choices were made and loved ones..."

"Spare me," Severus cut him off brusquely and with a swish of his cloak, departed from the room.


End file.
